moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Tank
Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = * Heavy assault * Anti-air |eliteability = |useguns = * 125mm Tesla-enhanced cannons (2x) * "Mammoth Tusk" missiles (4x) |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1050 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating any Soviet lab and a Soviet Construction Yard * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Industrial Plant (Ultimate Alliance) |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 4 |seaspeed = |range = 8 (both weapons) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Heals nearby friendly infantry at periodic intervals * Reduces the duration of EMP on the Apocalypse Tank by 50% |structure = |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Immune to omnicrush * Cannot be depiloted * Using Overcharge increases the Apocalypse Tank's firepower by 50% for 24 seconds |margin = }} The Apocalypse Tank is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating any of the rogue Soviet labs and Construction Yard. The most powerful tank the Soviet Union have to offer, this unstoppable juggernaut is armed with Tesla cannons and missiles to sweep away anything in its path. It did not help the Soviet enemies that the Apocalypse Tank can also periodically heal nearby friendly infantry and is more resistant to EMP weapons. Description During the late stages of the Second Great War, the Allies were beginning to gain the upper hand over the Soviets. Conventional heavy tanks proved useless in countering the aircraft and nimble tanks of the Allies. Soviet engineers set out to design a truly unstoppable tank, one that could take on any enemy and still remain standing even after the mightiest blow. Unfortunately, the Soviets lost the war before the 'super tank' could be produced. The blueprints for the vehicle were quickly hidden and all prototypes were destroyed to prevent the Allies from gaining any more technological advantages. Once the Soviets were free from Allied occupation though, the idea of a 'super tank' had not been forgotten. Research into the project progressed steadily until the tank was complete and ready to be unleashed from war factories all over the Soviet Union. However, in the end it turned out that the tank, now called the Apocalypse, was not very cost-efficient. Even with its amazing firepower and reasonable mobility, the modern Tesla Tank proved to be much more effective in battle. Thus the Apocalypse was reluctantly retired. While the Apocalypse can still be found in larger Soviet bases, the tank isn't actively produced. Some Soviet generals still keep a few models around for the nostalgia factor and the symbolic importance of the vehicle. The Apocalypse Tank is equipped with twin 125mm Tesla-enhanced cannons, which are lethal to all armor and structures that might cross its path and the tank's many 'Mammoth Tusk' missile pods make this monstrous war machine a viable threat to aircraft and infantry. The idea of 'throwing everything you have at your opponent' is heavily incorporated in the Apocalypse as it will use all of its weapons at once against the enemy. Due to the incredibly sturdy turret fixed atop the massive hull, the Apocalypse Tank can fire while on the move without losing too much accuracy. Overview THE ultimate assault unit in game, the Apocalypse is not to be trifled with. Extremely durable and equipped with its powerful 125mm cannons, the Apocalypse is able to take down anything that resides on the ground. The tank is able to shoot while on the move and has an impressive range on its cannons, able to outrange most units/base defenses. With its somewhat average speed, it is able to kite some units the same tier as itself. The Overcharge ability (only available to the Russians) can enhance the tank's firepower by 50%, allowing it to destroy stronger foes with ease. Occasionally, the tank will use its Mammoth Tusk missiles on ground units, which is extremely effective on buildings and vehicles. And if that's not enough, the Apocalypse is able to use its missiles to take out even the biggest targets in the skies, making the Apocalypse one of the biggest threats to air units. This quirk makes the Apocalypse a good defense unit as well. In addition, the Apocalypse periodically heals infantry units around it with its healing aura. This allows the Apocalypse to support infantry rushes as well. Another impressive quirk is that the Apocalypse is much more resistant to EMP weapons than other units in game. EMP duration is halved for the Apocalypse, making the Tank extremely durable against rogue Soviet opponents with EMP weaponry. However, even this monstrosity of a tank has some drawbacks. Being a stolen tech unit, it might be extremely difficult to acquire if the Soviet general's enemies are extremely careful with their Soviet lab and ConYard. It costs $2000 ($1500 with Industrial Plant), the same with every stolen tech unit. The Apocalypse is susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays, enhancing the fact that the Soviet general must take very careful measures against Epsilon and the Foehn Revolt. Appearances * In the campaign, the Apocalypse is available to the player in Thunder God, Dragonstorm, The Raven, Juggernaut and Power Hunger in limited numbers. They are never buildable in the campaign. * In The Conqueror, an Apocalypse leads the Soviet military parade in the city of Moscow. Two other Apocalypses are in the ranks of the Black Guard protecting the Kremlin and Alexander Romanov. * In Divergence, the small Soviet base in the bottom left corner of the map is protected by three Apocalypses. * In Relentless, Yuri has access to a few Apocalypses, which he'll send against the Allies after the Psychic Beacon is destroyed. * In Meltdown, each of Epsilon's Landing Pad is guarded by an Apocalypse. * In the Battlecity Challenge, all three enemy bases are defended by a limited number of Apocalypses. * In the Fortress map Perseverance, each defending player starts with two Apocalypses. Assessment Quotes The Apocalypse Tank uses the voiceset of the same unit in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * The instrument of doom. * It is day of judgement. * Armageddon is here. * Soviet power supreme. * Annihilating. When ordered to move * I cast a deadly shadow. * They will run in fear. * Excellent. * Be patient. * It will soon be a wasteland. When ordered to attack * Bringing down the hammer! * The end is at hand. * These will be your last moments. * Taste your mortality. * The apocalypse has begun. * Eradicate them! Behind the scenes * In 3.0, the Apocalypse Tank was $200 more expensive than now but much weaker. It also did not have the healing aura. * The Apocalypse Tank in previous builds of Mental Omega APYR had the ability to crush smaller vehicles. See also * Super Apocalypse Tank * Grumble * Syckle * Iron Dragon Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union